fanganronpafandomcom-20200214-history
Danganronpa: Kill Cure
Danganronpa: Kill/Cure is an upcoming YouTube video series created by Moboxer. The story will take place within it's own original universe and with an original cast. As opposed to Hope vs Despair or Truth vs Lies, the theme will be Virtue vs Vice.Source: Quote: "... the core theme being changed from Virtue vs Sin to Virtue vs Vice. ..." - @mobox on Wikia Synopsis :"Sixteen students and a homeroom teacher of Bitokukawa Academy find themselves in a "Killing School Festival", where everyone has a good time until someone is killed." - Official synopsis Taken from the description of the Danganronpa Kill/Cure Trailer Cast Development Moboxer stated production for the series started in November, 2017.Source: Quote: "... I’d officially kick-started production of Kill/Cure November of last year. When I think about it, it hasn’t really been that long. ..." - @mobox on Tumblr The first trailer was released publicly on July 26th, 2018, which featured footage of the full cast in a Class Trial along with names and a full group shot. Characters Details about the cast were later expanded upon on Moboxer's Tumblr with short profiles about each character, as well as answering asks about their development. He said Danganronpa series creator Kazutaka Kodaka served as a reference for the character designs'Source:' Quote: "... I’ve actually watched this video featuring Kodaka at GDC as a reference for character design. ..." - @mobox on Tumblr (Video), and their designs were mostly from Moboxer's original concepts, however some artists added their own details to them which Moboxer approved. Some designs were inspired by other media Moboxer enjoys, citing examples such as Ikki Namiki whose design was inspired by the role-playing video game "Brave Fencer Musashi" and Momoe Soga's design taking inspiration from the character Jun the Swan in the Japanese animated franchise "Gatchaman".Source: Quote: "Everything about them is me, but I had artists draw them out and sometimes even add their own touch to my design, and it worked out very well. ... Design-wise, few characters take inspiration from characters from other media. Ikki’s design was inspired by Brave Fencer Musashi. Momoe was inspired by Jun the Swan from Gatchaman." - @mobox on Tumblr In another ask, Moboxer stated Fan Fan Long's color was inspired by jiangshi.Source: Quote: "... Fan Fan was inspired by a jiangshi, ..." - @mobox on Tumblr In another post, Moboxer cited a previous original character as a base for the protagonist Hiroaki Uzuki.Source: Quote: "Hiroaki’s design was based off a fantasy OC of mine drawn by a Japanese artist 5 years ago. I ended up never using him for anything, so when designing our Hiroaki, his design was a slight callback to this one." - @mobox on Tumblr For names, he explained that he picked them based on how they sounded, as opposed to meaning.Source: Quote: "I’m sure they have meanings, but I didn’t chose them based on that. I just chose what sounded good off the tongue. I looked through various Japanese names and family names and cherry-picked from there. ..." - @mobox on Tumblr The characters' Ultimate Talents were decided based on a character's personality as they were developed.Source: Quote: "None of the talents you see are random choices. Each Ultimate ability was chosen to reflect both the characters’ personality and development. ..." - @mobox on Tumblr Future Plans The Class Trial format for the video episodes will use the annotation button to restart the Non-Stop Debate, and every character will share their points even if they are incorrect.Source: Quote: "There will be an annotation button for restarting a debate. All characters will get a chance to share their points before it rewinds to the right answer. So even if the first point given is right, it will still let the next character speak. ..." - @mobox on Tumblr The Class Trial minigames planned to be included are Non-Stop Debate, Mass Panic Debate, and Debate Scrum and excluding the Psyche Taxi/Logic Dive and Hangman’s Gambit minigames. There will be something similar to Argument Armament, and a fresh take on the Rebuttal Showdown minigame named "Rebuttal Blitzkrieg". The visuals and tracks for Rebuttal Blitzkrieg are planned to be unique for each character.Source: [https://moboxer.tumblr.com/post/176578156830/what-mini-games-will-be-added-to-the-trial-will "Class Trial Minigames" - @mobox on Tumblr] There are plans to keep the series in the traditional Danganronpa six chapter format, each having their own Daily Life, Deadly Life, and Class Trial segments. Episode length will vary, but will be at least 10 minutes in length.Source: [https://moboxer.tumblr.com/post/176416954670/faq-for-danganronpa-killcure "FAQ for Danganronpa KillCure" - @mobox on Tumblr] Free Time Events with characters will be voted on by fans, with the FTEs having their own episode and three Events each.Source: Quote: "FTEs will be vote-based, and they will have their own episodes (3 per episode). Everyone will be fully developed. Any FTE missed will be added to the post-series “Cure Mode”, which is an alternate timeline where nobody kills. This features missed FTEs and unique events from the normal season." - @mobox on Tumblr Moboxer stated there are plans for voice actors, and a casting call will likely be set up in August, 2018. There is also plans for a post-series "Cure Mode" that will feature Free Time Events that were not seen during the original release of the series. Gallery Concept Art Profiles Danganronpa Kill Cure - Concept Art Profile - Kokorosaru.png|Kokorosaru Danganronpa Kill Cure - Concept Art Profile - Hiroaki Uzuki.png|Hiroaki Uzuki Danganronpa Kill Cure - Concept Art Profile - Bussho Saji.png|Bussho Saji Danganronpa Kill Cure - Concept Art Profile - Chikuma Konishi.png|Chikuma Konishi Danganronpa Kill Cure - Concept Art Profile - Fan Fan Long.png|Fan Fan Long Danganronpa Kill Cure - Concept Art Profile - Hide Osako.png|Hide Osako Danganronpa Kill Cure - Concept Art Profile - Ikki Namiki.png|Ikki Namiki Danganronpa Kill Cure - Concept Art Profile - Kunitaro Higa.png|Kunitaro Higa Danganronpa Kill Cure - Concept Art Profile - Manzo Shibue.png|Manzo Shibue Danganronpa Kill Cure - Concept Art Profile - Maru Yokokume.png|Maru Yokokume Danganronpa Kill Cure - Concept Art Profile - Momoe Soga.png|Momoe Soga Danganronpa Kill Cure - Concept Art Profile - Naiomi Danjuma.png|Naiomi Danjuma Danganronpa Kill Cure - Concept Art Profile - Oniji Itagaki.png|Oniji Itagaki Danganronpa Kill Cure - Concept Art Profile - Shiori Nakagawa.png|Shiori Nakagawa Danganronpa Kill Cure - Concept Art Profile - Shoko Otaki.png|Shoko Otaki Danganronpa Kill Cure - Concept Art Profile - Toya Imamura.png|Toya Imamura Danganronpa Kill Cure - Concept Art Profile - Uta Kawagichi.png|Uta Kawagichi Danganronpa Kill Cure - Concept Art Profile - Yahto Stone Crown.png|Yahto Stone Crown Other Danganronpa Kill Cure - Cast.jpg|Full Cast Danganronpa Kill Cure - Four Beta Designs.png|Betas'Source:' Beta Designs@mobox on Tumblr Videos Danganronpa Kill Cure Trailer|'(Released: July 26th, 2018)' Danganronpa Kill Cure Casting Call|'(Released: August 15th, 2018)' Soundtrack Class Trial (Nebula Edition) - Danganronpa Kill Cure OST|'(Released: July 30th, 2018)' Bizarrosaru's School of Hard Knocks Danganronpa Kill Cure OST|'(Released: August 6th, 2018)' Credits External Links *'Official YouTube:' Moboxer *'Official Twitter:' @themoboxer *'Official Tumblr:' moboxer References Category:Series: Danganronpa Kill/Cure Category:Type: Video Series Category:Status: Unreleased